vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Qur'Xa Temple Diplomacy Quests
Kurashasa Diplomacy Guide Diplomacy Quests The Art of Words (Convince 5) Speak to Aresha Al'Nafir in the Qur'Xa temple. She'll give you these two comment cards: # Snippet of Wisdom # Forceful Demand Since this is a Convince, neither of you can gain InspireExpression. She is a very easy opponent, and will only use this card once : Patient Words. Your Strategy: Open with Snippet of Wisdom and just keep listening after that to win this: +2 standing with Qur'Xa Citizens(2). Then speak to her again to finish the quest The Art of Flattery (Convince 5) Just proceed as before (she doesn't add any new cards to her strategy) to get another +2 standing with Qur'Xa Citizens. Speak to her again and finish the quest Report to Asipra Davkhi Objective: Talk to Asipra Devkhi Forging Alliances Objective: Talk to Asipra Devkhi again Notes: Kind of silly, but you have to do it to advance PRINCE HROD Prince Hrod of Sybaris (Interview 5) Now we can go after our first real opponent! Note that this is an interview, so all Expressions are in play. Check out Prince Hrod's repertoire: * Agreeable Lie * Laugh At Nothing * Good Point * Simple Comparison Rewards: +2 Diplomacy Skill, +2 standing with Qur'xa Citizens What A Prince Wants (Interview 5) It's another parley with the Prince! Rewards : +1 Diplomacy Skill, +2 Standing with Qur'Xa Citizens MAGNATE GURZ Sybarite Magnate Gurz (Convince 10) Parley with Sybarrite Gurz, who employs these cards: * Flattering Remark * Laugh At Nothing * Common Ground Rewards: +2 standing with Qur'xa(10) and +2 Diplomacy skill A Test of Flesh (Convince 10) Parley with Shaper Durzhal, who employs these cards: * Good Point * Laugh At Nothing * Agreeable Lie * Simple Comparison Rewards: +2 with Qur'Xa, and +2 Diplomacy Skill. Return to Gurz. Proof Is In The Pain Go back to Durzhal and witness the fight! Eventually anyway. As of open beta, they still don't actually fight like they're supposed to. Replacement Model (Convince 10) Get Durzhal to give you an Effigy of Rage. Rewards: +2 standing with Qur'Xa and +2 Diplomacy skill MAGNATE NARGOL Sybarite Magnate Nargol(Interview 10) Parley with Nargol, who has these cards: * Flattering Remark * Laugh At Nothing * Common Ground * Catch Phrase Rewards: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Qur'Xa standing A Contract In Blood (Interview 10) Draft a contract with Nargol, then bring it to Vraal. Rewards: +2 Diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa. One Job At A Time (Convince 10) Parley with Vraal, who will try to beat you with these: * Good Point * Exchange of View * War of Words * Infallible Proof Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 with Qur'Xa Give and Take (Interview 10) Find Uzien and parley against him while he employs these cards: * Flattering Remark * Laugh At Nothing * Common Ground * Catch Phrase Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa. Gate Check (Convince 10/Entertain 10) Get approval from Asipra Devkhi to go through the gate with the sword(Uzien). This is what you're up against: * Forceful Demand * Frank Discussion * Deliberate Escalation Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Now you have to parley with him again, for yet another +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Finding Rin Time to go get Rin--his head, at least! This is included here (even though it takes place entirely in Lomshir) for completeness. Go to the fighting pit in Lomshir, kill Rin, and bring his head back to Vraal. This quest is necessary to advance, but gains you nothing. An Umbral's Word (Convince 10) Return to Nargol and another parley! Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Talk to him again to complete the quest and get 40cp. Cash is good! MAGNATE RIKZIK Persuade Magnate Rikzik(Entertain 15) Time to entertain Magnate Rikzick, who will counter with these cards: * Flattering Remark * Laugh At Nothing * Common Ground * Catch Phrase Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa A Wealth Of Power (Convince 15) Head to your parley with Xethamir the Destroyer, who will try to destroy you with these cards: * Piercing Words * Badgering Overture * Fan The Flames * Deliberate Escalation STOP. Do not start the parley yet, or you are likely to lose. This character will give you lots of Demand, but little else. Make sure your strategy includes cards that have Demand as a cost before you start. I'd remove Catch Phrase, if you have it loaded, for Aggressive Statement. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa My Army For A Trinket (Convince 15) Return to Rikzik with the trinket and parley once more. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa. Talk to him again to complete the quest and get 40cp for the plate. Rikzik's Counter Offer (Convince 15) Back to Xethamir for another parley. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa The Price Is Right (Convince 15) You guessed it! Back to Rikzik you go. Reward: +2 diplomacy/faction increase combo for a total of 34/38. You also receive a surprise--3 Sybaris Black Pearls! (Weight 1.00) Although I haven't found a use for them, they are worth 12cp each. Back to Training By now, you've probably noticed the trainer that started this whole affair has that familiar, yellow shield over his head. This is a good point to head over and see what he has to say, because your bag of basic tricks isn't done yet! It's time for you to learn about Evaluations, and the incredibly powerful Repeal cards. Learn Evaluation (Interview 30) The first thing she'll do is hand you Greasing The Wheels. Be ready, because this time she'll make you earn the completion! No, not really...I lied. She's still as simple as ever. Oddly enough, even though you'd have to try to lose to do so, you still get the familiar Reward: +2 combo (36/40). You will also get Extol Virtues Learn Repeals (Interview 25) She'll start by giving you Shifting Arguments, a card which costs 2 demand, and gives you 4 flattery! Just don't expect to pound her mercilessly into the ground with it! After her opener, she just listens. Complete the quest and she'll hand you your choice of # Flat Dismissal # Truth Be Told # Read My Lips All of them convert 2 of one type of expression into 4 of another, so pick the one that fits with your strategy. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa I'm finally done? Sorry, but no--there's far more intrigue left to go! Return to Prince Hrod to find yet another of his followers has concerns. MAGNATE UZEK Persuade Magnate Uzek (Interview 15) Time to address his concerns and convince him to sign on. He'll try to stop you with these cards: * Keen Remark * Sage's Charisma * Extol Virtues * Catch Phrase * Laugh At Nothing Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Spy Games (Convince 15) Convince the Nyth, Lash, to aid Uzek. Lash will be countering you with these: * Keen Remark * Sage's Charisma * Laugh At Nothing * Extol Virtues Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa The Price For Betrayal (Interview 15) Don't move! Yes, you parley with Lash yet again, this time over the price. Your reward...do I really have to say it? Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Hunting License (Convince 15) Off to good 'ol Asipra Devkhi again! Time to talk him into letting an Umbral "collect" Uzien. Once you're done, you get the no doubt. Familiar +2 Combo again, bringing you to 46 diplomacy/50 faction. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa The Side Job (Convince 20) Back to Vraal! You need to hire him to go get Uzien. How thick is the intrigue now? The other thing that's thick is these +2 Combos... Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Spies Like Us (Convince 20) Back to Lash we go...hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho! Want to guess what you get when you convince him? Now, go report your success to Uzek for a reward. Rewards: +2 diplomacy and +2 standing with Qur'Xa Choose between: Sybarite Perfume (.10 weight, confounds the mind an inhibits basic reasoning abilities in any who smell it) 10 Sybarite Sapphires (.01 weight) Report Back To Prince Hrod Just run back to Prince Hrod, who will offer you your choice of: * Forceful Demand * Blanket Accusation * Good Point And there you have it. The end of the quests? Ummmm...nope. You just unlocked 4 more from Prince Hrod. However, your skills are no match for them yet. My first try against Faengh, he played 7 different cards to the field, several of which were more powerful than any I had. (Book of Learning for one). This allowed him to play more cards faster, and completely dominate the table after the first few turns. So, I'll bringthis section of this guide to a close.